Silvaze : Froid
by Silver the strongest hedgehog
Summary: Une tempête frappe la ville de Crisis, deux animaux tente de trouver pourquoi, mais le deuxième n'a plus de force et a froid, que va faire l'autre pour l'aider ? Silvaze one-shoot, noté T pour le sang


Cela faisait maintenant 3 heures, 3 heures que cette tempête avait frappé. De la neige tombait de sombre nuage dans le ciel et recouvraient les bâtiments en ruine et le sol, de violent vent froid s'abattirent sur la ville, beaucoup de choses ont gelaient et la lave, qui d'habitude continuaient détruisait tout sur son passage, s'étaient refroidis en se transformant en pierre

Durant cette tempête, marchaient depuis 1 heures 2 survivants, un hérisson d'argent et une chatte de lavande. Le hérisson avait une avance de quelque pas sur la chatte, qui avait du mal à tenir. Pour ce protéger du froid, elle utilisait ses pouvoirs mais elle n'a jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs en boucle sur une duré aussi longue

Normalement les animaux sont très résistant au chaud et au froid, surtout au froid grâce à leurs fourrure, il faudrait l'extrême de l'extrême pour les affecter, mais elle faisait partie de la minorité des animaux qui peuvent avoir froid. Avec ses pouvoirs de feu elle était plus tolérante que les autres à la chaleurs. Mais le fait d'être toujours entouré de chaleurs la rendait encore plus sensible au froid

Pour se réchauffer elle chauffé l'air environnant avec de faible flammèche apparaissant un peu au hasard, car si elle se chauffait elle, elle serait encore plus sensible au froid à cause de la différence de température. Mais elle n'avait presque plus d'énergie pour en faire, et les effets commençaient à se faire ressentir

Malgré ses vêtements elle sentait le froid dans tout son corps pour la première froid de sa vie, elle était fatigué et avait du mal à marcher, elle commençait à avoir des frissons, ses dents claquaient, elle avait la chair de poule, elle avait aussi des gelures, brûlures par le froid, superficiel pour l'instant, un peu partout sur son corps. Elle savait maintenant ce que ça faisait de se faire brûler

Alors qu'une buée sortit de sa bouche et qu'elle avança, son pied s'enterra dans une couche épaisse de neige de 30 centimètre de haut, et la neige pénétra le bas de son pantalon et de sa fourrure pour rentrait en contact avec sa peau, et elle grimaça au contacte du froid encore plus froid

Elle se remémorait la raison pour la quelle ils sont dehors, il devait cherchait pourquoi cette tempête à frapper, ça n'était jamais arrivé avant, comment dans un monde de feu et de lave pouvait t'il faire froid, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait régler ce problème. En y repensant bien, ils n'ont croisaient aucun des monstres d'Iblis et aucune personne non plus. Elle ne savait pas que ça serait aussi éprouvant sur la durée de sortir dans un froid pareil, mais elle ne le montrait pas à Silver qu'elle avait froid pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas

Alors que sa vision commençait à se troubler, elle voyait le hérisson devant elle, son partenaire d'arme et son meilleur ami, qui ne semblait pas affecter par le froid, ou très peu. Et contrairement à elle il n'avait pas prit de vêtements chaud pour se protéger du froid, et avait retiré ses gants pour prendre de la neige sous forme de boule qu'il a dans sa main pour avoir un contact direct avec la neige, c'était la première fois qu'il en avait et était curieux

Elle était surprise, malgré le fait qu'il n'a était qu'en contact avec la chaleur depuis sa naissance, il était très tolérant au froid, et elle voyait qu'il n'utilisait même pas ses pouvoirs vu qu'il n y'a aucune aura autour de lui et ses marques ne brillaient pas. Même si il ne serait pas tolérant au froid, il avait beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'elle pour utiliser ses pouvoirs, étant donné qu'il vole presque tout le temps chaque jour sans pause. Elle l'enviait

Elle vu qu'il c'est retourné vers elle souriant malicieusement

Silver- Attrape !

Il se recula en faisant un saut en arrière pour créer un grand espace entre eux et il lui lança sa boule de neige qui a atterrie dans son visage, qui a rencontré le froid directe de la neige

Malgré le sérieux de la situation, Silver a essayé de faire rire Blaze et s'amuser avec elle, cela faisait quelque jour qu'il ne sont pas amuser, il c'est dit que s'amuser ensemble serait bénéfique pour les libérer de tension quelconques et ça ne leurs ferait pas de mal, surtout à Blaze qui ne s'amusait pas seule comme il le faisait parfois de temps en temps, et la neige était une occasion parfaite et unique pour jouer en faisant une bataille de boule de neige, malgré les vents violents

Il savait que ce qu'il a fait n'était pas très sympa, mais c'était pour la taquiner, il c'est attendu à ce qu'elle riposte en jetant sur lui de la neige, ou qu'elle se mette en colère et lui envoie une sphère de feu, mais il c'est dit que ça ne serait pas mal non plus, ça ferait la neige contre le feu, même si il y avait très peu de chance qu'elle l'attaque. Il ne savait pas qu'elle gelait, et donc il a était étonné et apeuré lorsqu'elle c'est écroulé en avant, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, elle avait atteint sa limite

Il courra vers elle et arriva inquiet devant elle, il s'agenouilla devant à la gauche de Blaze, elle ne bougeait pas, mais elle respiré encore. Il la retourna sur son dos, elle avait une rougeur sur son visage à cause du froid, ses yeux étaient mis ouverts, elle était consciente mais était épuisé, elle avait un peu de neige à diverse endroit sur son visage

Silver- Blaze, ça va ?!

Blaze-… F…

Blaze avait du mal à parler, ses lèvres étaient gelés aussi

Blaze-… Fr… oid…

Silver- Froid ? Tu as froid ?

Silver posa le bout de ses doigts de sa main droite sur son museau

Silver- Blaze tu es glacé ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

Blaze ne pouvait pas répondre, car elle sombra dans l'inconscience

Silver déporta sa main sur son front, elle avait une fièvre assez légère, con corps avait tellement froid que sa fièvre n'était même pas chaude, si il ne fait rien, elle mourrait d'hypothermie. Il a enlevé la neige du visage de Blaze, il c'est levé et la soulevé avec sa télékinésie, et il l'a mit sur son dos, les bras de Blaze autour de son cou et ses jambe à coté de chacune de ses cotes, et il les tenu avec ses mains. Il pouvait sentir son corps glacé contre son dos

Ensuite il s'envola et vite, il devait se dépêcher, il devait trouvé un moyen de réchauffer Blaze, ou alors il pourrait la perdre. Quelques seconde plus tard, Silver vit un gros rocher, il était recouvert de neige, mais sur le rocher il vit une couleur rose l'intriguant dessus. Il ralentit son vol et survola de peu le rocher, la couleur était en partie caché sous la neige, il la fit léviter avec sa télékinésie et retira la neige en même temps

Il vit que l'objet était un long manteau adapté pour l'hiver, c'était parfait mais étrange, depuis au moins 2 siècles cet endroit n'était rien d'autre que des flammes, peut être que certain des survivants savaient faire des manteaux, de toute façon il n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions, Blaze passait avant tout

Il se posa près du rocher, il enleva toute la neige autour de lui sur un diamètre de 5 mètres avec ses pouvoirs en un instant. Il fit léviter Blaze de son dos et l'a fit flotter quelques centimètre au-dessus du sol, il allait mettre le manteau autour de elle, mais il pensa à quelque chose, il toucha ses vêtements, et il vit qu'ils étaient mouillés. Si elle avait des vêtements mouillé elle ne pourra se réchauffer correctement, et même empirer la situation. Il enleva donc rapidement ces vêtement avec sa télékinésie et lui mit rapidement le manteau et l'a fermé, pour qu'elle n'est pas plus froid, il ne lui a laissé que son maillot car il était sec

Ensuite il a posé ses vêtement sur le rocher et la fait atterrir au sol, et d'un coup il eu une soudaine peur, il se baissa et posa sa tête sur son torse, il ferma les yeux et arrêta de respirer pour mieux entendre, puis il entendit un faible battement, il soupira rassuré, elle était en vie, et maintenant il devait attendre, il c'est assis à coté, puis il a sentit le sol froid, il c'est dit que si Blaze est à terre elle ne pourra pas vraiment se réchauffer, puis il c'est rappeler que même derrière le rocher, le vent les atteignaient

Il pensait qu'il devait donc faire barrage du froid avec son propre corps, étant donner que lui n'a pas froid, mais il se demandait, devait t'il se mettre sur ou sous elle ? Si il se mettait dessus, il l'a protégerait du vent, mais elle serait toujours sur le sol froid, et si il se mettait sous elle, elle sera protégé du sol froid, mais le vent les atteindraient toujours

Puis il eu une idée, avec ses pouvoirs il créa un bouclier psychique invisible autour d'eux, donc le vent ne peut pas passer, puis il fit soulever Blaze juste assez pour pouvoir se glisser en dessous, posant sa tête sur le rocher pour être plus à l'aise. Puis il a retourné Blaze la mettant sur le ventre, et il la posa sur son propre corps, et posa sa joue droite sur sa fourrure

Il a un peu frémit au contact car sa fourrure était sensible, et il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'elle soit en contact avec quelque chose, mais il a prit sur lui, et il a mit son bras gauche autour d'elle, et a laissé le droit à terre le long de son corps. Ils n'ont jamais étaient dans une position comme celle-ci, et donc il était un peu mal à l'aise, mais il prit aussi ça sur lui, après tout ils étaient amis, et ils avaient toujours veiller l'un sur l'autre, faisant attention au besoin et l'état de l'autre… Mais aujourd'hui il avait failli à cette tache

Il espérait que Blaze se réchauffe vite, il ne savait pas qu'elle avait froid et ne s'était douté de rien, il c'est dit que ses pouvoirs de feu devait la protéger du froid ou quelque chose comme ça… Mais en réfléchissant une seconde il trouva ça stupide, car ses pouvoirs sont comme les siens, et les siens n'influe en rien tant qu'il ne les utilisent pas, il c'est donc dit que c'était pareil pour elle, et que c'est flammes ne lui donnait pas une protection contre le froid, comme une aptitude passive

Mais en réfléchissant une deuxième fois, il a vu qu'il se tromper déjà depuis le début, il avait toujours penser qu'il était un esper avec des pouvoirs psychique et elle une sorte de… Super héroïne avec des super pouvoirs. Mais non, en effet il avait déjà lu un livre sur des pouvoirs psychique, et elle était comme elle, une esper tout comme lui, la pyrokinésie est un pouvoir psychique, donc elle n'a pas de flamme en elle littéralement, comme lui avec sa télékinésie, elle utilise de l'énergie psychique pour créer ses flammes, sauf que contrairement à lui, elle devait en plus combiné ça à son énergie physique, et il venait faire le rapprochement seulement maintenant

C'était à la fois un avantage et un désavantage comparé à lui, elle devait donc puiser dans son énergie physique, l'épuisant donc physiquement, mais comparé à lui qui n'utilisait que de l'énergie psychique, elle ne devait prendre que une moitié d'énergie psychique et physique pour créer un tout, alors que lui son énergie psychique devait faire un tout

Mais le désavantage et qu'elle arrivera à court d'énergie, à la fois physique et psychique, en même tant que ses flammes, la rendant donc épuisé et très vulnérable aux danger, contrairement à lui qui même après avoir utilisé toute son énergie psychique, il était en forme physiquement

Il était content au début, ils avaient un point commun supplémentaire, mais il était énervé contre lui même pour avoir poussé Blaze à sa limite, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel. Et il se demandait du coup si elle est donc vulnérable au chaud aussi ? Ou en tout cas à la chaleur extrême

Silver l'a ensuite regardé, il a posé sa main gauche sur son front puis sa joue gauche, sa fièvre était un peu plus chaude et sa joue moins froide, elle commençait à se réchauffer, mais cela ne suffisait pas, elle devait se réchauffer plus vite

Une lumière cyan apparu faisant un contour du corps de Blaze, et elle brilla fort. Avec une lumière assez forte, elle créera une chaleur suffisant qui réchauffera vite Blaze

En attendant il devait attendre. Il observa le ciel en silence, car son bouclier ne laissez même pas passez le son, et qu'un peu la lumière, tout avait une nuance cyan quand on regardait de l'intérieur du bouclier, la neige ou les nuages noir, étaient teinté de cyan

Au bout de quelques minutes, il commença à se lasser et s'ennuyer, doucement, il ferma les yeux, et il se détendit, comme il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il c'est dit qu'il pourrait dormir un peu pour passer le temps

Il s'endormit rapidement, mais son bouclier et sa lumière furent toujours là

Dans son rêve, qui était plus un morceau de mémoire, Silver se revoyait en étant un chouppisson timide, il devait avoir 7 ans et il était entrain de courir, dans ce monde en flammes, mais il ne fuyait pas les monstres ou Iblis, mais il fuyait les gens qui le chassaient

Les gens on entendu des rumeurs sur ses pouvoirs, et les gens avaient considérés ça comme un pouvoir démoniaque, et ils ont décidaient de le tuer, le considérant comme l'envoyé du diable

Une horde de gens enragé le poursuivait, en profanant de fausse accusation contre lui, lui disant qu'il était le responsable de l'apocalypse d'Iblis, même si ils n'avaient aucune preuve

Silver(Jeune) c'est dit qu'il ne devait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs car ça pourrait empirer les choses. Il ne pouvait que courir sans arrêt, et essayait de les semer

A un moment il vit qu'il y avait un bord devant lui, et en dessous de la lave, il ne pouvait plus avancer, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il regarda attentivement la lave pour voir si il y avait quelque chose où il pourrait sauter, il vit à environ 20 mètre devant lui un bâtiment plongé dans la lave, mais un partie plutôt large dépassé, le bâtiment était penché vers la droite

Silver(Jeune) ne savait pas si il pouvait l'atteindre, il n'a jamais sauté aussi loin, si il échoué il tomberait dans la lave, mais il n'avait pas le choix, soit il mourrait par la lave en essayant, soit il mourrait par les gens si il ne faisait rien

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, il prit une longue inspiration et se recula de quelques pas, il commença à courir et avec l'élan il sauta de toutes ses force, et il arriva de justesse sur le bord du bâtiment, il faillit tomber, mais il se ré-équilibra rapidement

Il soupira, car il n'était pas sûr de son coup, il regarda derrière lui et vit les gens sur le bord, ne bougeant plus, pour l'instant. Silver(Jeune) savait qu'ils allaient le suivre en sautant à leurs tour, et comme prévue les autres se sont écartés et 1 allait sauté

Silver(Jeune) regarda vite autour de lui, mais il ne vit rien où il puisse allait, puis il entendu un bruit derrière lui, il c'est retourné et a vu un adulte avec une pelle derrière lui, le regard enragé

Silver(Jeune)- S-s'il vous p-plaît l-laissez moi tranquille.

Silver(Jeune) trembla alors qu'il reculait doucement, puis un deuxième adulte fut là, puis un troisième, tous enragé, Silver(Jeune) ne pouvait plus fuir, il était obligé d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se sauver

Mais au dernier moment, une chatte violette familière s'interposa entre lui et eux

Blaze(Jeune)- Alors c'est la que tu étais ?

Silver(Jeune)- B-Blaze ! Tu viens d'où ?!

Blaze(Jeune)- Du bâtiment à ta gauche.

Silver(Jeune) regarda à sa gauche et vu un bâtiment à 5 mètres, il c'est demandé comment il ne l'avait pas vu, et il se sentait vraiment bête pour le coup

Adulte 1- Pousse toi de là !

Blaze(Jeune)- Pourquoi ? Vous m'avez l'air de tout sauf sympathique.

Adulte 2- Tais toi ! Il doit périr, nous somme sûr que c'est lui qui a amené Iblis ici ! Et à cause de lui nous vivons dans ce monde infernal depuis notre naissance ! Alors pousse toi de là !

Blaze(Jeune)- Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens, vous n'avez aucune preuve.

Adulte 1- Il a des pouvoirs, des pouvoirs démoniaque, c'est une preuve suffisante.

Silver(Jeune)- N-non je n'ai pas de pouvoir !

Adulte 2- Ne mens pas ! Des gens t'ont vu voler et bouger des choses sans les toucher ! Seul un démon est capable de ça ! C'est ça, tu n'es qu'un démon déguisé en enfant, et toutes tes paroles n'ont aucune valeur ! En plus quand Iblis apparaît, tu es toujours dans les parages, puis il disparaît ! Sale démon ! Tu contrôle Iblis et tu prends un malin plaisir pour le déchaîner sur nous, puis tu le fais partir pour faire croire que tu es le héros ! Mais ça ne prend pas ! Nous ne sommes pas dupe et nous savons ce que tu es vraiment, rien d'autre qu'un minable démon !

Blaze(Jeune)-… Hé toi.

Adulte 2- Que veux tu encore ?

Blaze(Jeune)- Depuis tout t'a l'heure tu n'arrête pas d'utiliser un mot que je n'aime pas.

Adulte 2- Hein ?

Blaze(Jeune)- Ose ! Appeler mon meilleur ami un démon ! Encore une fois ! Et je te crame ! Dit-elle alors que ses poings se sont enflammaient

Les adultes ont étaient surpris, mais que un instant

Adulte 1- Toi, tu manies les flammes, tu es un monstre d'Iblis ! Toi aussi tu seras tuée ! En même temps que le démon ! Dit-il alors qu'il levé sa pelle pour la frapper

Blaze(Jeune) fut en colère

Blaze(Jeune)- JE T'AI DIT DE NE JAMAIS L'APPELER COMME CA !

Blaze(Jeune) lui donna un coup de poing enflammé, mais la pelle et son point ont à la place de se heurter, ont heurtaient quelque chose entre deux, les adultes ont vues autour de Silver(Jeune) et Blaze(Jeune) une sphère cyan semi transparente. Le bouclier a disparut, Blaze(Jeune) éteignit ses flammes et c'est retourné vers Silver(Jeune), qui avait le bras tendu vers elle

Silver(Jeune)- S-s'il vous plaît… N-ne vous battez pas… Ça… Ça ne sert à rien...

Il y'a eu un léger silence, puis Silver(Jeune) c'est rendu compte qu'il a utilisait ses pouvoirs, puis il a sentit quelque chose attrapé les épines de son dos

Adulte 3- Ha ! Tu m'a oublié !

L'adulte 3 c'est fait discret depuis tout t'a l'heure, et il est passé derrière eux sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte, et a attrapé Silver(Jeune) lorsqu'il vit une faille

Adulte 3- Tu as dévoilé tes pouvoirs ! Maintenant meurt sale démon !

L'adulte lança Silver(Jeune) dans la lave, Blaze(Jeune) cria son nom, Silver(Jeune) fut surpris et apeuré, et tout autour de Silver(Jeune) ralentit, comme si le temps s'écouler aussi lentement que possible

Silver(Jeune)- *pense*(Je vais… Mourir ? Je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs, sinon il vont me tuer, mais si je ne fait rien je vais me faire tuer par la lave. Que faire ? Que faire ? Il me prenne pour un démon… Mais je n'en suis pas un et il ne veulent rien entendre, peu importe ce que je dis ils me prendront toujours pour un démon… Alors si ils me prennent pour un démon… Alors je devrais...)

Silver(Jeune) s'approcha de plus en plus de la lave et il ferma les yeux, ou alors il perdit connaissance, mais une pensé l'a traversé au même moment

Silver-*pense*(En devenir un.)

Lorsqu'il ré-ouvrit ses yeux, il était sur le bâtiment, mais il y avait éparpillé au-dessus du bâtiment des particules de lumières noir qui disparaissaient, les adultes n'était plus debout, ils étaient allongés parterre, avec des membres manquant, et justement des membres au hasard était éparpillés autour, il y avait aussi des petits morceaux de vêtements éparpillés aussi à terre

Blaze était aussi à terre, sur son coté droit dans sa direction, devant lui à quelque centimètre et du sang était sous sa tête

Blaze(Jeune)- … Sil… ver...

Silver(Jeune)- B-Blaze ! Mais qui a…

Silver(Jeune) allait aller vers elle, mais il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur son visage, il leva sa main, mais avant même qu'il puisse savoir ce qu'il y avait sur son visage, il vu du sang sur sa main droite

Silver(Jeune)- Q-qu'est-ce que…

Silver(Jeune) regarda devant lui là où étaient les autres adultes autrefois enragé, maintenant terrifiés, et ils ont tremblaient lorsque Silver(Jeune) les a regardaient, et puis un adulte a crié, et tout les autres ont faits la même chose, et ils se sont enfuis

Silver(Jeune) comprenait presque mais refuser d'y croire, il finit son action et toucha ce qu'il y avait de chaud sur son visage, et ses soupçons ont étaient confirmés, c'était du sang

Ensuite tout fut clair, il comprit et des larmes ont commençaient à couler, il fut celui qui a fait ce carnage, il a blessé des gens, terrifié des gens, blessé Blaze(Jeune)… Il a fait du mal

Silver se réveilla brusquement, avec une respiration irrégulière, mais il se calma

Silver- Encore ce cauchemar… Depuis ce jour tout le monde m'a fuit, apeuré... Tout sauf Blaze, elle est resté à mes cotés depuis tout ce temps, même si je ai blessé… Attends une seconde…

Silver regarda où il était, et apparemment il avait bougé durant son sommeil, car maintenant il était allongé sur Blaze, sa tête contre son thorax, elle est allongé sur le dos, et sa tête était contre le rocher

Il allait se relever mais il entendu le rythme du cœur de Blaze, il adora tout de suite et au final décida de rester comme ça

Il mit sa main sur son front et sa joue, sa fièvre avais disparut et la température générale de son corps fut normale, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'elle se réveille

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle commence à se réveiller. Elle commença à ouvrir les yeux, sa vision fut un peu flou, ses paupières et sa tête un peu lourde, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud autour d'elle et un poids sur son corps aussi

La première chose qu'elle vu était le ciel avec une teinte de cyan, elle trouva cela étrange, puis elle vit qu'elle était entouré d'une lumière cyan, elle baissa les yeux pour voir ce qu'il y avait sur elle, et elle vit Silver qui la regardait en lui souriant

Silver- Bonjour Blaze, tu as bien dormis ?

Blaze- Oui… Hum… Que c'est il passé ?

Silver- Lorsque tu t'es évanouie, je t'ai mit sur mon dos et j'ai cherché un moyen de te réchauffer, j'ai trouvé le manteau qui est sur toi, je te l'ai mis après avoir enlevé tout tes vêtements, car ils étaient mouillés sauf le maillot, ils sont entrain de sécher à ta gauche. Ensuite j'ai fais ce bouclier pour te protéger du froid, et je t'ai mis sous moi pour que tu ne sois pas en contact avec le sol froid.

Blaze- D'accord alors pourquoi tu es sur moi ?

Silver- Je me suis endormis, et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais comme ça, et comme j'aime le rythme de ton cœur je suis resté là.

Blaze a légèrement rougit

Blaze- Ok et bien… Merci Silver d'avoir prit soin de moi.

Le sourire de Silver s'effaça, il tourna sa tête sur la droite et la posa de nouveau sur son thorax

Silver- Ouais… mais si je ne t'aurais pas envoyé cette boule de neige dans la tête ou si j'aurais remarqué que tu avaiss froid… Je n'aurai même pas eu besoin de prendre soin de toi et… Tu n'aurais pas souffert…

Blaze-… Ne t'en veux pas Silver, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du te dire que j'allais mal… Mais… Je ne l'ai pas fait car… Je n'aime pas trop me plaindre…

Silver- Peut être, mais malgré ça j'aurais quand même du le remarquer, et en plus je t'ai balancé une boule de neige dans le visage…

Blaze- Tu voulais juste jouer avec moi, et si tu connaissais mon état, tu n'aurai pas fais ça.

Silver- Vrai, mais ça ne change rien, au final tu as subi les conséquence de ma bêtise, et tu as frôlé la mort… Comme ce jour là...

Blaze- Hum ? Comment ça ce jour… Oh… Tu veux dire ce jour là.

Silver-… Oui… Je suis désolé… De t'avoir blessé…

Blaze- Tu ne m'as pas blessé.

Silver- Hein ?

Silver a relevé la tête et à regarder Blaze

Silver- Mais il y avait du sang sous ta tête.

Blaze- Lorsque on t'a jeté dans la lave, j'ai voulus courir pour te auver, mais un adulte m'avais frappé à la tête avec sa pelle, et dieu sait ce qu'il m'aurait pu faire si tu n'avais pas était là, tu m'as sauvé.

Silver n'a pas bougé, choqué par la révélation que Blaze vient de faire, démontrer par son expression, puis des larmes se sont formaient dans ses yeux

Blaze- Silver pourquoi tu pleures ?!

Silver- Hm ? C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ?

Blaze-… C'est ce que je te demande…

Silver- Je ne sais pas… Je me sens juste joyeux… Au faite Blaze… Je voulais te dire… Pour ce que tu as fais pour moi… Merci. Dit-il en souriant affectueusement

Blaze- Tu veux dire t'aider quand ont étaient petit ? Ce n'est pas important, nous nous sommes entraidaient. Et je me rappelle aussi, tu étais très timide à l'époque, tu as bien changé.

Silver- C'est vrai, mais je ne parlais pas de ça.

Silver c'est mit à 4 pattes, et son visage était en face de celui de Blaze

Silver- Je te remercie d'être tout le temps à mes cotés, depuis ce jour, tout le monde me fuis, tout le monde a peur de moi et me traite comme un démon, tout le monde sauf toi, tu n'as pas peur de moi et est toujours présente pour moi, et je te remercie vraiment, cela compte beaucoup pour moi.

Blaze était un peu gêné

Blaze- Oh eh bien ce n'est pas si incroyable… Je veux dire, nous sommes amis.

Silver- Oui, les meilleurs ami.

Silver a continué à chaleureusement sourire à Blaze, et il déplaça sa main droite à la joue gauche de Blaze, cette action à vraiment surpris Blaze, alors qu'elle a sentit quelque chose d'étrange en elle faire comme une puissant impulsion dans tout son corps

Blaze- Hum… Silver ?

Silver ne bougea pas, et son pouce caressa doucement sa joue, la rendant très nerveuse. Elle le regarda, et il ne fit que fermer ses yeux, et avança sa tête jusqu'à la sienne, pour que leur front soit connecté

Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres d'écart entre eux, Blaze était vraiment nerveuse, avait un rougissement énorme sur son visage, et elle avait sa bouche ouverte par réflexe, ayant presque la forme d'un sourire forcé, elle ne pouvait que remarquer la faible distance entre eux, et elle sentait l'impulsion de tout t'a l'heure revenir plus fort et plusieurs fois

La lumière autour d'elle c'est comme amplifier, créant plus de chaleur autour d'elle, mais elle était aussi plus douce, et elle sentit la main gauche de Silver attraper la sienne, et la ramena au coté droit de son visage, leurs doigts s'entremêlant

Il n'y avait aucun doute pour Blaze, elle savait ce que Silver allait faire, et elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, elle ne voulait pas l'arrêter, quelque chose l'en empêchait, elle se disait qu'il y avait bien une chose, mais était-ce vraiment ça ? Après tout, elle n'avait jamais consciemment vu Silver comme quelque chose de plus que son meilleur ami, mais maintenant elle était confuse

Silver- Je suis encore désolé, pour t'avoir lancé cette boule de neige, ou ne pas avoir vu que tu as froid… Je serais plus attentif à toi maintenant… Je le promet.

Et puis, au moment où tout le monde pensait avec certitude qu'il allait s'approcher encore pour accomplir l'acte auquel tout le monde pensait, il releva sa tête, ses doigts quittant ceux de Blaze, ensuite il se leva, et avec ses pouvoirs, il remit debout Blaze

La lumière réchauffant Blaze disparut, Silver se retourna, et amena à lui les vêtements de Blaze, et les porta sur son bras droit

Silver- Tes vêtements sont encore un peu mouillés, je vais les porter, ont devraient renter à la maison pour que tu puisse prendre des vêtements chaud.

Silver avança, et le bouclier avança avec lui, Blaze était obligé d'avancer car elle ne pouvait pas le traverser, alors elle marcha, et comme au début, elle marchait derrière Silver, mais elle n'avait pas froide, elle avait une température normal et elle n'était plus du tout fatigué

Elle posa les yeux sur lui, et quelque chose était différent d'avant, quelque chose qu'elle n'arriver pas à décrire avec des mots, elle repensait à ce qu'il c'est passé, elle avait vraiment pense qu'il allait l'embrasser, tout était fait pour penser qu'il allait le faire

Blaze- Ça sera pour une prochaine fois j'ai l'impression.

Elle continua maintenant à marcher, sauf que cette fois, elle ne resta pas derrière lui, mais est partit à sa droite, pour marcher à ses cotés

Fin


End file.
